Sweets: The Forgiven and Forgotten
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: Sequal to 'Sweets: The Sons Favorite Girl'. Picks up soon after the first let off... New challenges and relationships come into play. Those who are forgiven...are quickly reminded of those whom were forgotten...
1. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Covenant. Just my O.C.'s.

Hi! Did you miss me? Well, I missed you all! Here's the beginning of the Second installment. Hope it lives up to the first one.

**Time line**: This is during summer break, school is about to begin in one month. Caleb, Pogue and Chase has graduated and Reid, Tyler and Mati are seniors this year. Mati's birthday is one week before school starts. Just wanted to straiten that one out.

**Chapter One**

** Happy Birthday**

I was sitting anxiously in Caleb's bedroom. He was getting ready for tonight. It was a huge deal, and I was scared. Tonight was Tyler's 18th birthday. In one hour he would ascend. I sighed and adjusted my glasses. "Mati, can you help me out?" Caleb asked, turning to me...flustered from his tie. I grinned and stood up, kissing him before I did up his tie. "You look handsome." He grinned and his brown eyes sparkled. "You look a lot better than me though...as always." He chuckled and pulled the black coat on. I straitened my long baby blue dress out, Tyler had picked it out for me. I grinned and was about to ask Caleb how he was doing before there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

Caleb said and it swung open, Chase stood there...holding his tie. "Help?" I laughed and went to him and did his too. He sighed, frowning. "I always hated ties." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You look good though. Have you seen the other Son's?" He nodded and gestured to the hallway. "They are waiting for us." I grinned and the butterflies kicked up in my stomach. "Come on hon." I said to Caleb as he grabbed his wallet and keys. "Coming." All three of us met them downstairs and Tyler was pacing nervously, a little sweat on his forehead. "You guys ready?" He asked, his blue eyes darting over us, then smiling when he saw me. "I knew you'd look good in that dress." I grinned and motioned. "Come on boys, we have to get to the Colony house."

We all divided into pairs and left for the country. Speeding, as always, we all arrived about 10 minuets later. Pogue took off his helmet, he'd met us there. He too, like all of us, was dressed nice. I had requested we all look nice for his ascension. We walked in and Gorman greeted us, he too had tried cleaning up for the occasion. We smiled and walked down into the basement, where all our Covenant things were. Chase stayed close to me, still in that attached phase. We took our respectable seats and Chase even had one now. We all were very quiet. Tyler was nervously playing with his coat sleeve, before groaning and taking it off. He handed it to Reid, and Reid threw it over an old chair we'd brought down here.

I felt Chase's nervousness. We all were nervous. Reid's wrist watch beeped. "Two minuets Ty." He nodded and we all stood. My stomach was flipping and I thought I was about to be sick. I looked into Ty's blue eyes and tried to smile. He smiled back and Caleb decided to speak. "You'll be fine man." The youngest male nodded, bracing himself. I stealthily grabbed Caleb's hand, needing support. He squeezed it. It seemed like no time before it all happened. Bright bluish white lightening came through the ceiling and hit Tyler directly in the chest. I gasped and jumped. I felt all our eyes turn pitch black, all except Chase's. Tyler's head fell back as the power surged through him. I saw tears leak out the sides of his eyes and he screamed.

I took a step forward, in fear...but Caleb held me in place. I too was crying. We stood there, for at least two minuets, until the light began fading and Tyler dropped to his knees, his clothes were smoking. I gulped and rushed for him. My arms encircled him and I made sure he was okay. "Ty?" My voice broke and he nodded. "I'm good." He whimpered out. I sighed and held him tightly. "Whew...that was.." He grinned, despite himself. "Painful as fuck." I wiped tears away as I helped him stand. All the guys hugged him and congratulated him. Pride filled the room. He had overcome a horrific experience. Reid especially was proud, as he pulled him into a longer hug, whispering something to him. "Your a man now Baby Boy." Caleb joked and Pogue agreed. "But your still the Baby." Ty chuckled and took a deep breath, his eyes were still solid black.

Mine had changed back to hazel the moment it was over. I checked the others, it was the same. Chase was the last to hug Tyler and pat him on the back. "Nice to see ya still standing man." Ty nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "You better believe it. Now, I got to call Wendy." I snorted and burst out laughing. "You going to tell her tonight?" He was grave before he opened his phone. "Thinking about it. We have been together for a month...I don't know if I should yet." Caleb agreed. "If I was you, I'd wait...make sure she can handle it." Tyler nodded, knowing Caleb was right. "But still, she's supposed to meet us at Nicky's tonight. It's what?" Reid piped up. "9:36." Ty sighed and quickly dialed her number.

I was quiet, watching and listening to them all talk and make jokes. I stared at the spot where Tyler had stood, the floor was blackened. I swallowed. We haven't figured out yet whether or not I'd ascend yet. I prayed I wouldn't. I must have zoned out cause Caleb gently squeezed my arm. "Come on Mati.." I smiled and followed, taking one last glance at the blacken floor. We all piled into our vehicles and sped off towards Nicky's. On the way, I used to make my dress shorter. Now it was around my knees and not around my feet. "Why didn't you just go a little shorter." I shot him a look and he winked. I rolled my eyes. "Cause any shorter will reveal whats yours, thats why." He nodded, smiling.

"Damn right..." His voice got serious. "You okay? You freaked out during all that." I sighed and looked out the window. "I'm fine, it just scares me." He understood my reasoning, he knew all of my fears. We pulled into Nicky's and got out, meeting them inside. Tyler was holding Wendy, I knew that look in his eyes. He was thankful to be alive to hold her. I smiled and said hi to Wendy. She hugged me and motioned towards my dress. "You look amazing! I wish I could have gone to that fancy family thing...I love dressing up." She whined as Tyler frowned. "Next time okay? Really, its deathly boring." I smiled. "He's right. Nothing electrifying about it." Ty's blue eyes looked at me amused. "Exactly." Right after that, Reid pulled me away and talked me into a game of pool.

I was getting a lot better, he'd been showing me all his tricks. I broke, knocking two solids in. He groaned and poked my back. "I wish I wouldn't have helped you now." I giggled as I hit another one in, then missed. Caleb came around and handed out drinks, then kissed me before he went to give Pogue's to him. Chase stood with us, watched. His olive eyes sparkled as he took a drink of his beer. He's graduated with Caleb and Pogue. Pogue had gotten him a job with him at the garage, and Caleb had decided to attend a local college...studying Psychology. The thought made me sad, he wouldn't be in school with me anymore...but I still had Reid and Ty to keep me company.

Everything was pretty normal. Nothing has happened sense Chase was reformed and forgiven. We'd had some time to be normal, and be normal teenagers. I looked around while Reid was taking his fourth shot in a row, making it. P was playing Foosball with Caleb, Chase was watching me and Reid, and Ty and Wendy were trying to sneak away into the dark to go make out. I grinned and took my shot, making in three more and winning. "Damn, remind me not to play you again Sweets." I nodded and pounded fists with him. He wracked the balls and I was about to break again when the door so Nicky's opened. I gingerly looked up and saw Kate Tunney walk in...on the arm of Aaron Abbot. Immediately Pogue stopped playing. He was still kind of hung up on her, and this was a slap on the face.

I ground my teeth together as they made their way over to the pool table we were playing on. She smiled sweetly, "Can I play?" I glanced over at Caleb, who gave me 'the look'. I sighed, handing her a pool stick. "One on one?" Kate nodded and took her coat off, handing it to Abbot. He walked away to get something to drink. I let her break and we didn't talk, until she spoke up a few balls in. "So, how has everything been for you guys. I hardly see you around much." I faked a smile, pushing the urge to whip her ass now out of my mind. "Good, tonight was Tyler's birthday." I whispered, and her eyes got huge, trying to find him. Pogue had told her about us before I had showed up at Spencer. She might be a bitch, but she's always kept our secret safe.

"Did he do okay? I was with Pogue when he..." I nodded and took my shot. "He did just fine." I took another shot and missed. It was stiff between us, I looked to Pogue who was getting talked down by Caleb and Reid. Chase stood beside me though, half oblivious to mine and Kate's conversation. She pushed her long silky black hair behind her ears and took her shot. "I'm really sorry about how everything went down with Pogue...I know you openly don't like me." She seemed sincere. I couldn't help but smirk. "No offense, but you should be sorry. You tore him into Kate. And now your with..." I paused when I saw Abbot walk up, forcing a smile. Sense Chase had decked him, he's kept his mouth shut and words civilized. "Corey, Collins." He addressed me and Chase. I nodded and took my shot, Chase just smiled at him...I felt him getting anxious.

I grinned as I beat Kate at the round and she smiled. "Well, we're going to head out. I just wanted to stop in and see how everyone was doing." I nodded and she surprisingly hugged me, it was awkward...but she hugged me. She whispered into my ear before she pulled away. "I'm sorry again, tell him for me will you?" I went stiff and my face fell into anger. "You tell him Kate. Theres a difference between saying it...and meaning it." I turned away from her and joined Caleb. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as they left. "What the hell was that all about?" P asked, clearly seething. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Don't worry about it man." He raised his brow and I gave in. "Let's just put it this way, its eating her alive she broke up with you." Caleb shook his head and Reid guffawed.

"Bullshit! She just misses all the attention from dating one of the Son's!" I agreed with my blond bestie and hugged Pogue who looked dreadful. I squeezed him tightly. "It'll be okay Pogue. She don't deserve you...here...have a beer on me." My eyes flashed and instantly there was a beer in my hand. He pouted, but a small smile crossed his face as he kissed my forehead. "Love you girl." I winked and replied. "Love you too. Hell, I love you all!" I yelled and all my guys raised their beers, even some of the other's did that I didn't know. Caleb chuckled. "Your something else Mati." I buried my head in his chest and we embraced. "I love you more though." He grinned and pulled me away to look at me. "You better.." I laughed and watched Chase and Reid play a game of Elimination with Pogue. No surprise when Reid won and did his bad rendition of a victory dance in his suit.

A few hours passed and I was starting to get tired. Caleb and I took out leave earlier than the other's and went back to my dorm. As we came into my room, he chuckled. "It's weird knowing you'll be here and getting up fro school...and I'll be in college." I sighed and changed into my PJ's, tossing a clean set of his to him. "I know...and I'm not happy about it either...I'm going to miss you." Caleb frowned, but playfully tackled me onto my bed after he changed. "You know we'll be fine. I love you more than anything...nothing will come between that." I grinned and was sure my cheeks were slightly flushed. "True..Plus, you'll be home everyday after class...and on the weekends.." I winked and he looked sneaky. "You see, I get plenty of time to make it up to you Mati..." Slowly he began kissing my throat and I giggled. "Your horrible!"

* * *

**R & R!!**

AHH!! There's chapter one. Hope yall enjoyed it!

Love Always,

Illy.

**PS.** Don't forget to check out my Sweets One Shots. I'll still be doing those occasionally.


	2. Lunch Dates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant...just my O.C.'s.**

Thanks for the comments!

And thanks **SuperDani** for Beta'n for me!!

**Chapter 2**

**Lunch Dates**

I was in the middle of a good dream about Caleb in a bunny suit when the sound of my cellphone went off. I slowly opened my eyes, and grabbed the contraption. **Aunt Sarah**. I groaned and flipped it open. "Yo." I said half asleep and she laughed. "Yo yo! Good afternoon sleepy head." I smiled and rolled over to look at Caleb who was still dead asleep. "You too Sarah, whats up?" She sighed and I heard her co-workers buzzing around talking and a printer buzzing. "I'm about to go on my lunch as was wondering how my favorite Niece was doing today?" Mati giggled and pulled the covers up, covering her naked body. "I'm your only niece." Sarah laughed and hollered to whoever Jeremy was she was on break.

"Exactly. Lemme guess, Caleb is still asleep? You bad girl you!" I barked out a laugh as I stretched and Caleb began to stir. "You caught me. Did you call Tyler to wish him happy birthday yet?" She giggled. "I sent his gift out day before yesterday, he should be getting it today or tomorrow. I just texted him a minuet ago before I called you." I smiled at Caleb as he opened his left eye and sheepishly grinned. He mouthed 'Sarah' and I nodded, snuggling up to his warm body. I put her on speaker phone. "Your on speaker." We heard her sigh. "Morning Caleb, how are you darling?" He groaned, and his voice was hoarse. "Good, and you?" She giggled. "Been better. Hows your mother doing? I haven't called her in a week and will later on tonight." Caleb nodded to himself and gripped me tighter.

"I'll tell her you said hello." Sarah thanked him and I heard her start the car up. "Well, I'm going to go eat. Call me tomorrow okay? I love you both." We smiled. "Love you too." It was funny cause we said it in unison, and she snorted. "Scary much? Bye guys." Once again in unison. "Bye." She laughed and hung up. I shut my phone and rolled on top of my gorgeous boyfriend. "Morning you." His brown eyes were still glazed over with sleep and he nodded. "Mm hmm." He kissed me good morning and casually asked what time it was. I rolled over and checked. "12: 52...why?" Caleb shot up suddenly, cussing under his breath. "I'm late! Shit!" I sat up and watched him hop around my dorm room, putting clothes on.

"Late for what?" He smiled at me as he tossed the wrinkled white dress shirt from last night on. "Orientation with my professors! Damn it, I'm so screwed." I frowned, "If you would have told me I would have set the alarm." He nodded and grabbed his keys and wallet. He about walked out, before he ran back to me, pressing a crushing kiss on my lips. "I love you." I smiled and winked. "Love you too, now hurry up!" He nodded and ran out, shutting my door behind him. I loved my life. I talked myself into getting up and going to shower. When I came back, my phone was lighting up. There was a text from Caleb. _**Made it just in time. Love you. **_I smiled and knew he was probably to busy to get a response. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and Caleb's old Spencer hoodie. I didn't bother with makeup.

Casually, I made my way over to Reid and Ty's dorm. I knocked and I heard Reid call to me. "Come in Sweets." I grinned and went in, shutting the door behind me. Reid was perched at the end of his bed, playing some game on the X Box. Tyler was nose deep in a book. "Hey guys." I plopped down behind Reid and he paused his game, and wrapped his arms around me. His face went into my wet hair and he grinned. "You smell good." I rolled my eyes and ruffled his still bed hair. "It's called a shower, maybe you should go take one. You smell like Nicky's...and beer." I teased and he tickled me.

"I will here in a minuet." Reid sighed and lazily rested his head on my shoulder as he sat us up. "Aww, poor pookie." I said and he nodded. "Oh yeah, poor pookie. Pookie needs a big 'ol kiss!" I giggled and Tyler looked up and grinned. "No, Pookie has a bad hang over." I nodded and looked accusingly at Reid. "Ah ha, I know the truth now!" I pinched his bare nipple and he playfully smacked my hand away. "Shut it Ty." He stuck his tongue out at Tyler as he gathered up some shower stuff and stood, kissing my forehead. "Hands to yourself Baby Boy...she's my woman!" I snorted. "Right, wanna call Caleb and confirm that?" Reid grinned and walked out.

I turned to Tyler and he looked like he did every other day. "How you feeling?" His blue eyes looked up at me and he marked his page and shut his book. "I'm dealing. Its rough to get used to that extra charge. Like someone has me plugged into a light socket." I took in what he was saying, before I laid back on Reid's bed. "Did it hurt?" Tyler laughed and walked over to me, sitting next to me. "Yes it did...very much. Are you worried about what you'll do?" I couldn't hide anything from him. "Yes. I mean, we don't know what I'll do." He sighed and played with my hair. "You'll be okay. If you do ascend...you'll be the strongest one of us." I closed my eyes and relaxed. "No pressure there." He playfully pinched my cheeks.

I sat up and Tyler grinned as he turned Reid's game off. "You know he's going to be pissed." Tyler looked mischievously at me. "I know. He'll survive." He rose up and grabbed a DVD. It was that movie Click. He wiggled it and threw on a teeshirt as he stood in his boxers. "Shall we go watch it? Reid don't want to see it." I shrugged and stood. He followed me to my dorm and he saw my dis-shoveled bed. His nose scrunched up. "You and Caleb didn't have sex did you?" I giggled and quickly changed the sheets for his comfort. "Better now?" Tyler mm hmm'd and sat on the bed. I put it in and we were a good hour into it, when tears were freely pouring from both our eyes. Adam Sandler's character was dieing. Ty sniffled. "Thats so messed up!" I nodded and blew my nose, as I leaned against him.

We were about to sob again until Reid burst into my room, furious. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GA..." He stopped when he saw us in tears. He got worried. "Whats wrong?" He was panicking when I pointed to the TV. "The movie.." His sharp blue eyes darted back from me and Tyler...then he burst out laughing. "You pansies! And who turned my damn game off?" Tyler blew his nose and raised his hand. "That would have been me, you insensitive ass." I giggled at their banter. "You guys argue like an old married couple!" Reid and Ty shot me a look, and I quieted. "Kidding...jeez." Reid rolled his eyes and walked out, quietly shutting my door. "That went well." I nodded and we finished the movie.

Chase called me on his break and asked me if I'd bring him some lunch and I agreed. Tyler said he had to go see Wendy and spend some time with her. I asked Reid if he was interested in riding shot gun, but he said he was trying to get tot he point in his game where he'd had it paused. I sighed, pouting no one wanted to ride with me. I locked my door and headed into town. I pulled the Judge into the Wendy's drive through and went ahead and got Pogue some lunch too. When I pulled into the Garage, P and Chase were drinking some Gatorade. I got out and handed them their bags and soda's. They were all greasy and their hands nearly black. "Oh, thanks Sweets." Pogue said, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I smiled and pushed my glasses up. "Your very welcome."

Chase bit into his burger and thanked me with a mouth full. "Life saver." I managed to understand. I sat with them on the picnic table while they ate. We talked about Caleb being late and Ty's birthday. As they finished up, Pogue jumped up and kissed my forehead again. "Thanks again girl. I'll see you later. Love ya." I waved after him as he got back to work. Chase was finishing up his fries and smiled at me. "Thanks for lunch." I grinned and nudged him with my elbow. "I do what I can for my little brother." Chase laughed. "I'm two years older than you Matilda." I shrugged. "So, you feel like a younger brother." Chase's green eyes lit up and he nodded. "It feels nice. I'm not complaining." I felt his mood shift to relaxed. We'd been working on his mood swings and how to control them effecting me. "You like working here? I didn't know you were into cars?" Chase tossed his bag and empty drink into the trash can. "Its cool. Pogue teaches me a lot. Plus the other guys help me."

I was happy to hear this. "Well good. I guess you better get back on the grind then." He stood and nodded, walking me to my car. "I guess. Be careful driving home. I'll call you later okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Bye bro." He smiled and mussed my hair as I climbed in. He took a step back and I shut my door, starting my car up. I waved bye and went back towards my dorm. On the way, I passed a familiar black Mercedes Benz at an old vintage store. I slowed and pulled in. I checked my appearance in my rear view mirror and stepped out. I walked in and saw Evelyn Danvers checking out some antique sconces. She looked up and saw me. "Ah! My dear!" She embraced me warmly and then playfully pointed her finger to me. "You held my son hostage again last night. Did he make it to his orientation in time Matilda?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I promise he did." Her eyes lit up and she motioned towards the sconces. "Which one do you like better for the bathroom? I'm leaning towards the bronze." I looked at them speculatively. "I must say...I agree." She humphed and took them to the cash register. "Lets grab some lunch shall we?" I nodded, I didn't have anything else better to do. "Alright. Where to?" She paid the woman and busily exited the small store. "I'm not sure dear." I looked around the strip of small shops and found none that appealed to me. Then I realized, Muffy's! "We could go to Muffy's Evelyn." She nodded, then opened her car and placed the bag in it. "Sounds good to me. And Matilda, stop calling me Evelyn, your like my daughter! Call me mom." I smiled and nodded. "Alrighty, Mom."

The older woman grinned and sat in the drivers seat. "I'll meet you there honey." I waved her off and jumped into my car, trying to keep up. The woman was a speed demon! We pulled in and had a casual lunch of BLT's and sweet tea. She asked me about Chase's progress and told her he was fine. She was genuinely happy to hear it. Then we talked about Caleb's going to State and Tyler's ascension. A quick hour passed and she had to go. "I have to be ready at 8 for a gala with the girls tonight in Salem." I smiled and hugged her bye. "Sound's fun." Evelyn nodded and took off. I once again...was alone. It was four and I got back into my car. Half way to the dorms, a powerful electric shock went through me, causing me to swerve off the road. I felt my palms get sweaty and I sent out a group text. _**Who was that?! **_

I waited a minuet and received 5 txts. _**Not me**_..._**Innocent**_..._**Not me**_..._**Wat r u taking about?**_..._**wtf? **_I sighed and sent another group one, _**My dorm tonight**_. I growled and took off again, aggravated. If Reid was playing a prank I was going to kill him. It nearly made me wreck.

**R & R!!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was enjoyable. **

**Love Always, **

**Illy.**


	3. HairLess Guilt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant, just my OC's.**

**THANKS SUPERDANI for being my beta!!**

**Chapter Three**

**Hair-less Guilt**

I was in my room pacing, Reid was denying doing anything. I believed him. "Sweets, you know I have cut back!" I nodded and smiled apologetically at him. "I believe you Reid, you know I do." The tall blond sighed as he plopped down into a large green beanie bag. I sighed and stopped, rubbing my face. "You said Tyler was with Wendy, have you talked to him?" Reid shook his head. "No, but he hasn't told her yet so he wouldn't use in front of her...plus he's not the type to do something big with his power..." This also was very true. "Yeah, and I know Pogue and Caleb wouldn't...and Chase can't..." Reid agreed with me. "I don't know who it could have been Matilda." He was just about as worried as I was. This left too many possibilities wide open.

Within the hour, Tyler had walked in and Pogue and Chase got off from work. Pogue called me and told me they were on their way. That left only Caleb...but the moment I was about to text him, my phone rang. "Hey baby..I'm on my way." I sighed and smiled. "How was orientation?" Caleb chuckled. "Boring, but I have nice professors." I nodded to myself. "Thats great, I'll see you when you get here okay?" He okay'd and said he loved me. "I love you too, be careful." He hung up and I looked at the two of my guys who were present. "He's on his way." Ty grinned. "Its so funny he's in college now, it weird knowing he's not going to be in class with us anymore." I smiled. "Yeah, I know." Reid playfully did a 'yes' expression. "No brooding leader!"

I raised my eye brow and then grinned. I understood how he felt, always under shadowing Caleb and Pogue. "True...but you still have me to keep you boys asses in line." Reid smirked and shrugged. "I'm not complaining, as long as your looking at my ass." I snorted and rolled my eyes, the man never relented. Few seconds later Pogue and Chase walked in, dirty and looking exhausted. "Hey Sweets." Pogue smiled, kissing my forehead before collapsing into another beanie bag...and Chase went to sit on my bed before he have me a questioning look. "She changed them earlier on my request." Tyler piped up, making the mood in the room less heavier. Chase chuckled and sat down.

"So, where's Caleb?" Pogue asked casually as he stood and grabbed a cold water out of my mini fridge I kept mainly stocked for them these days. "On his way, should be here in a few minuets or so..." He nodded and fanned himself, "I'm burning up!" I smiled, his hair grew so fast! It had grown two inched sense like last month when he had me trim it. "Come on." I ushered him into the small bathroom and took out a rubber band. I took a small comb and brushed it back, tying it off into a low pony tail. "Sweets, I don't think so." I grinned and smacked his shoulder. "Chicks dig it." He sighed and I saw him check it out, before he grinned. "Your right..." I nodded and we came out. On cue, Reid started giggling.

I shot him a warning look and he shut up. "I'm a lot cooler now, I see why you girls do this all the time." I nodded, and before I could say anything else...Reid burst out laughing...red faced. I growled and he shook his head. "I'm sorry man...but..." He trailed off, laughing too hard to speak. Reid caught his breath and looked to Ty..."He said he was cooler!!" Ty couldn't help crack a wide smile, but Chase rolled his eyes. "You look fine man, ignore them." Pogue looked hopeless. I reached over and smacked Reid across the back of his head. "If you wake up without hair tomorrow...don't blame me but yourself Garwin!" He stopped laughing and looked at me, my face dead serious. He gulped. "Yes ma'am." I nodded and heard Caleb walk in, looking completely worn out.

"Hey guys, Mati." I smiled and hugged him, kissing him. The guys coughed and I pulled away. "Shut up!" I blushed and Caleb sat down beside Chase, pulling me onto his lap. "Okay, so down to business.." He said, sighing. I knew he didn't want to have to worry about anything else coming up...but that spike had been so strong it nearly wrecked me. I decided to take charge, seeing Caleb clearly was mentally worn down for one day. "I was driving back from lunch with Mom.." I looked at Caleb and smiled, remembering to tell him. "Oh, I ran into your mother in town today...we went to lunch and she refuses for me to call her Evelyn..she said Mom would do though." His brown eyes lit up and he smiled, that boyish grin that I loved.

"Really?" I nodded, kissing his forehead. "Okay, anyways...I'm driving and I nearly wreaked my car it was so strong!" I told them all, waiting for their accounts. "I was in conversation with Mr. Moretto...but it wasn't that strong." I nodded, and Reid spoke up. "I was beating a new level and it was the same for me...not that strong." Ty nodded. "Same here." Pogue rubbed his chin. "It barely phased me, I just figured one of you had something to do or whatever." My eyes settled on Chase, he looked a little uneasy. "Chase?" He looked up at me, like he was caught staring off in class. "What? Oh, you know I can't." I nodded, knowing he was hiding something. I swallowed, I wanted to prod...but I wasn't too sure if I should in front of the guys.

So as sneakily as I could, I tried tapping into his emotions. He was anxious and guilty. This pissed me off. I would corner him after the guys left. An hour went by, discussing possibilities. "Well, here's what I'll do...sense you guys have to work and the rest of you hate researching...I'll go to the Colony House tomorrow and do the research..m'kay?" They guys sighed, relieved. "I bet if a giant monster had the info you'd be lining up to beat it out of him.." All them perked up nodded. "Damn right!" Pogue and Reid high fived, looking like dorks. "Yeah, and pretty boy over here could paint it's nails..." Reid piped in, earning him the look of death from Pogue.

"REID!" I yelled and the room got quiet. Caleb even jumped. "Down girl." He whispered, I smiled and winked at Reid, "Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear...Fuzzy wuzzy had no..." I grinned at the horror that crossed Reid's face. He pulled his beanie tighter over his head and stood. "If you cursed me I swear to god!" I stuck my tongue out and he excused himself, followed by Ty. I chuckled and Pogue announced that him and Chase were going back home. Chase had moved in with Pogue, he had a two bedroom apartment in town. I shook my head. "Actually, Chase I got to talk to you. I'll take you home." Caleb looked at me weirdly, but smiled and kissed me. "I got to go home tonight." I knew it. "Its okay baby, I gotta go do some laundry anyways." Caleb smiled and hugged me.

"I love you, call me when you get to the Colony House, I'll drive out and help." I grinned and nodded. "Thanks, and Will do. I love you too...be careful." He nodded and patted Chase's shoulder as he walked out, leaving just the two of us. I didn't look at him till my door was shut and locked. Then I turned on him. "LIAR!" I hissed, he sighed and looked to my window. "I know! I freaked out!" I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't you say something?" He shrugged, putting those defensive walls up. He was quiet. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, sitting him next to me on my bed. "You know they don't judge you for that anymore C." He shook his head. "No, they do. They are always watching my every move! Waiting for me to fuck up!" I rubbed my eyes.

"Well shit! You should know thats to be expected! I don't have to remind you of what you did! Do I?" I felt horrible for yelling at him, but it was true. He stood up and put space between us. Chase ran a cleaner, but still dirty hand through his dirty hair. He had black spots here and there on his neck and face. His white tee shirt was ruined, and his jeans were too. "I was changing a ball joint on a Cavalier when it happened. It was like what happened to you. My chest tightened up and it hurt. I lost balance and nearly fell over my tool box." I calmed myself down, listening. "I see." Chase looked terrified suddenly. "Mats, It was like I was powerful again for a second..."

He was breaking down quick, but then he took a deep breath, calming down. "I don't understand. I was forgiven wasn't I? I mean, I don't have powers anymore.." I gulped and was trying to process all this information. "Yes Chase, we all forgave you." I stood, opening my arms for him to step into. The taller guy rubbed his eyes and smiled, half enthused before he hugged me to him. I felt his hands lay on my back and he rested his chin on top of my head. "I'm scared. I have a feeling something is wrong." Deep inside, I did too. It was an uneasy feeling, like you get when your about to see a horror film you absolutely scared of. He sighed into my hair.

"Don't be okay?" I squeezed him and rested my face in his chest. "I got you...remember?" He nodded and pulled away, holding my face in his hands. It was kind of funny cause I'm so much shorter than them all. "I know you do. And I got you. You my guardian angel girl." I smiled and he kissed my forehead, before yawning. "Let's get you back okay?" Chase nodded and I grabbed my keys and wallet, sliding it back into my pocket. I shut my light off and locked my door. When we piled into the Judge, he grinned. "You know Pogue's new truck?" I grinned and nodded, starting the car. Pogue went and got a used pretty black S-10 when Chase moved in, so they could share it, or ride together to work. He left his bike at home most the time now, unless we all went out.

"Well, the other morning we're on our way to work and we stopped for gas...I was half asleep not paying attention...and I pulled out and he'd forgotten to take the gas pump out...so it was ripped off the actual..." He made a weird motion with his hands, a box...I think. "Thing...and we get to the garage and there it is...hanging out the side...I thought Pogue was going to have a shit fit." I couldn't help but laugh as we entered town. He and Pogue had hit it off well, and from what I understand...when Caleb isn't with me or busy...he's over there playing cards or having a few beers. It made me happy to know everyone was in sync...ha ha N'Sync. I smiled at myself with the funny thought. We got to the apartment and Chase hugged me good night and got out.

I quietly backed out, not wanting to Wake Pogue up and took off back towards my dorm. When I got in my room I sighed and grabbed my dirty clothes basket and went to the dorm basement to the coin machines. It was empty. That's weird, usually theres like two or three other people in here. I put my iPod in my ears and started. An hour later I was done and was back to my room. It was going on midnight so I tossed the hamper of folded clothes on the floor and crawled into bed. I'd worry about all this tomorrow.

* * *

**Please R & R!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Love always, **

**Illy.**


	4. BOD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant. Just my OC's.**

**Sorry I didn't wait for ya SuperDani, I'm sure you'll understand.**

**Chapter 4**

** BOD**

I woke up early the next morning, in a rush to get to the Colony House. I quickly showered and ran back to my room. I tugged on a pair of black and gray plaid Bermuda shorts and a white muscle shirt with one of my trusty black sports bra's underneath. I slipped my black Echoes on and grabbed my keys and wallet. My hair was still wet and on my shoulders...like I said, I was hurrying. I ran downstairs and jumped into my Judge. I backed out, and took off. I cranked my stereo as my iPod shuffled to a familiar song. Eat You Alive by Limp Bizkit. I grinned thinking about the first time Reid had rode with me, we'd sang this song together. As I drove through town I passed the Garage and honked, I always did...it was my way of saying 'hi' to the guys.

When I made it to the Colony House, I took my time walking up the long pathway and knocked, immediately Gorman answered. "Hello Matilda!" I smiled up at him and he ushered me in. "So, what brings you here?" I shrugged and motioned towards the downstairs. "I got some thing's I need to clear up in my head." He smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, I'll make some tea?" I smiled, patting his arm. "That would be wonderful, thank you." Gorman nodded and left me to my vices as I descended the stairs and my eyes flashed, flicking the candles and torches. My eyes scanned the all too familiar books and I sighed. I grabbed a few record books and the BOD...It's a nick name I gave the Book of Damnation. I sat on the dirty floor, not caring much about it.

I began reading, and reading. After an hour I grabbed my cell phone and called Caleb. It rang three times then I heard his handsome voice. "Hey." I smiled. "Hey you, I'm here....drinking tea." Caleb chuckled. I took a sip of the tea Gorman had brought me minuets ago. "Its still hot, come have a cup with me." "I'll be there in a few minuets, I was already out. Errands." I smiled and flipped through random pages, not really paying attention. "Okay babe. I'll be here. I love you." He sighed happily. "I love you too." We hung up and I let my hazel eyes drift down towards the page and I felt my heart speed up. There was an illustration of a man ascending.

I swallowed hard. It was a man...not a woman. I chewed on my thumb nail as I read the old texts. It was everything I already knew...13 the first stages of power comes to them...testing them...blah blah blah....18th birthday they come fully into powers. I rolled my eyes and shut the book. I knew all this already. I needed something...I knew it was here...but I didn't know where to look. I growled in frustration. I stood and paced around. I looked down at our table...all the tiny pictures and cycles. My jaw clenched and loosened. I knew it was right under my nose. What the hell had that surge been yesterday? I walked back over to the book shelf and rubbed cobwebs and dirty off untouched books.

My eyes scanned different titles. Finally, my eyes fell on one that was titled 'Recorded Natural Phenomenon'. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I pulled it out. It was pretty much hand written accounts of natural phenomena through the past 300 yrs sense the trials. I shivered. There was accounts of lighting strikes following the Covenant members...mudslides...even earth quakes. I was so enthralled in the book! I kept flipping pages, learning everything I could. Then I stopped. There it was.

'Natural Energy Spikes'. I almost buried my nose in the crease reading. Usually happens when theres strong members together....of in a certain span of area...happens when all has ascended. Could also indicate imbalance. I wrinkled my nose. Imbalance? I was about to read on before the basement door opened and Caleb trotted down. "Hey Mati." He chimed, door closing. He was in a tight teeshirt and his usual style jeans and upscale boots. He came to me and sat behind me, letting me snuggle my back into his front. "Find anything?" I shrugged and handed him the open book. "Read for yourself." I gave him a few minuets to quietly scan through the pages, before I stood and stretched, thinking about how I was going to tell him about Chase. He had to know.

Caleb tapped one of the pages and nodded. "This is probably it baby. Nothing serious. Just a large concentration of energy." His brown eyes were soft in the candle light. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know...but...you guys didn't feel it! Only me an...." I caught myself and knew I had just eaten my foot. His eyebrow rose. "And who?" I swallowed hard. "He was scared Caleb...." His brown eyes got serious and hard. "Chase felt it? How come he didn't say anything?!" I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Like I said, he got scared. You guys can be intimidating! He told me! Thats all that matters!" Caleb sighed heavily, before standing and hugging me. "Thats true...but what I don't understand is how he was able to, and not us. He doesn't even have power anymore....does he?"

I giggled. "I wouldn't lie to you Caleb." He chuckled. "I know. What else did he say?" The funny moment was past us the second it passed our lips. "Just that it hit him like it had me, he said for a moment it was like he had power again." Caleb let me go and picked BOD up from where I had it. He flipped through it and found his family tree on the page next to mine. I was submerging myself in the Phenom book again, when he mumbled something. "What is it Caleb?" I asked concerned...he turned the book to face me pointing to the trees. "Look." I looked to the yellowed and old pages...and dropped my book I was holding. On mine and both Chase's family trees....names were missing that were previously there. "What the hell?" I asked.

I looked closer...my father's name was missing...along with my mothers. His father's name was there...but my great grandfather's was missing. A few other spots were empty. I grabbed the book from him and sat down on the floor, eying Chase's tree. It was similar. My eyes were huge...this scared me. "W-what does this mean?" I said panicky as I tapped my page. Caleb was pacing, brainstorming. "I'm not sure. Remember when we first met, your family tree was empty...nothing...then we accepted you into the group and it was fine...now its half gone." I was seriously worried. My mother's family was all there, except her name.

I was working on overload, until Caleb snapped his fingers. "The only reason why your in there is because we forgave you." I shrugged, "What does that have anything to..." It clicked. "You think they did something? But why are their names just now vanishing?" I knew my father wouldn't do anything! Neither would Mom! "My Dad was a good man...Mom was good too..." I was fumbling over myself as I tried to sit on my spot at our circle. My head was swimming. I felt hot, what could all this mean? I sighed and shook my head. "This is ridiculous!" Caleb crouched down in front of me and kissed my hand. "I'm sure we'll figure it out okay? Let's just take a break for now and go get some lunch." His brown eyes looked soft and he gave me that lop-sided grin. "Your head's gonna explode if you keep it up." I smiled and giggled. "Good point."

We stood and went upstairs, saying our bye's to Gorman. After we piled into our separate cars we both met back up at Nicky's and played a few games of pool, while we ate our burgers. I was going after the eight ball when Caleb cleared his throat...he always did this when he had something important to say. I paused and looked up at him. He looked nervous, he was fidgeting with his pool stick. "Caleb?" I asked, a tad bit worried...he had sweat on his forehead. "Whats wrong?" He shook his head and smiled, snapping out of his state. "Oh nothing, just an upset stomach." I frowned and nodded. "Well, you want to leave?" He shook his head and motioned for me to finish up our game. "No, I'm okay." I shot and nailed the eight ball in a side pocket.

We spent another hour hanging out at Nicky's and left, wanting to avoid the crowd. I followed Caleb to the dorms and got out once I'd parked. He got out and stood by his door, thoughtful look back on his face. "I can't help but think maybe Sarah knows a lot more than we're giving her credit for...pertaining to your parents." I sighed and shrugged. "Maybe." They have all been on my case about talking to her, but I didn't want to do it over the phone. He gave me his 'leader' look and wrapped his arms around me. "Baby..." I groaned. "I know, I know..." He chuckled and kissed me quickly. "Listen, I got to go help Mother with some arrangements for father's statue we're putting in the garden....so...I'll call you later okay?"

* * *

"Okay, I love you." I whispered as he leaned down and captured my lips in one of those heart stopping gentle kisses...I should sue. He smiled and kissed me quickly again. "I love you too." I backed up and let him climb into the Tuscan, and watched him drive off. I just stood there for a moment. My mind was indeed going to explode with all this information. It feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I sighed with defeat as I slowly walked back up to my dorm. Reid stopped by and hung out for a bit before I yawned and decided to tuck in early. He hugged me and left, leaving me to my vices. I couldn't stop thinking about that picture of the man ascending...would I actually ascend? My stomach flipped and I felt nauseous. After a few more minuets I found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry it has taken soooo long to update. Life has gotten busy. Hope this chapter suits you guys.**

**Love Always, **

**Illy**


	5. Bring It On Princess

**I own nothing Covenant, Just my O.C.'s**.

**Chapter 5**

** Bring It On Princess**

My birthday is in two days. 48 hours. I gulped to myself as I waited at the airport to pick Aunt Sarah up She took the weekend off and bought a round trip ticket. She would have to leave the night of my birthday...thank god. I didn't want her here for that, at 10: 43 pm. Just in case. My stomach felt nervous as the wind caught my hair and blew it everywhere. I tried tucking it behind my ears but it did no good. I checked my clock in my car, any minuet now...AH! There she was! She was lugging two heavy bags behind her, smiling like an idiot. "MATS!!!" She yelled and ran to me, enveloping me in a crushing hug. "Hey Aunt Sarah!" I giggled as she hugged me half to death. "Wow! I missed you sooo much!" I smiled and nodded. "I missed you too!" Her brown eyes were sparkling and her blond kinky hair was just as long as last time.

She finally let go of me and I popped the trunk. She tossed her bags in and hopped into the passenger's side. "So, hows life?" I grinned and shrugged. "Just fine. Oh, you get to meet Chase!" Sarah smiled. "Thats right! Are all the guys waiting for us?" I smiled and nodded. "Yup, they are already at Nicky's. I figured we'd just head strait for there." Sarah giggled. "I missed Nicky's!" I snorted as I started the car and revved the engine....peeling out. She laughed as we caught up, and I told her about how Chase was 100% reformed and he couldn't hurt a fly. She was earnestly excited. I sped up a bit, until we were pulling in and I parked. I made sure I looked descent. I had my baggy jeans on and a wife beater, with one of those stylish tight vests. My hair was down and my glasses made me look like me.

I got out and looked Sarah over. Signature pencil skirt and white blouse. Sarah quickly rolled the long sleeves up and adjusted her feet in her low pumps. "Lets go!" She said, grabbing my arm and tugging me in the building. I inhaled as the nigh time bar air hit me. The guys were in the back, at our usual booth. Caleb was the first to spot us, he grinned and told the guys. "SARAH!!" Pogue said, rushing forward to hug her fiercely. I smirked and teased him. "Wish you guys would get that excited to see me these days." He chucked and his bluish-green eyes lit up. "Aw, come here!" He gave me a bear hug and sat me back on my feet. I watched all the guys hug Sarah and they looked tickled to have her back around for a few days.

"We missed you Sar!" Reid said as he kissed her cheek. I leaned against Caleb and watched her blush and wave him off. "Sure." I noticed Chase wasn't here. "Where's Chase?" I asked the group and they pointed to the bar. "Getting us beer...here he comes." Tyler smiled and accepted a beer from Chase. He passed them all out and finally introduced himself to Sarah. "Hi Sarah, I'm Chase." She smiled and instead of shaking his hand, she hugged him. "Hello Chase, nice to finally meet you!" He looked at me and smiled as she hugged him close. I winked and she finally let go. "You too Sarah." His olive eyes looked warm, and I felt a happy and excited feeling from him. Good, he liked her.

We hung around for a few hours and before I knew it, Caleb and me were playing Sarah and Pogue in a game of pool. Wendy had shown up and was smooching on Tyler, while Reid bugged her to death. I laughed and saw Chase and Sarah in deep conversation between her shots. Caleb and I won and made Sarah and P buy us drinks. "I could go to jail.." She teased and I smiled. "Oh come on, my birthday is in two days Sarah!" She winked. "Yeah, but you'll still be under legal drinking age." I giggled and replied. "Tou Che." Two more hours passed and it was 2 am before we piled out of Nicky's. I kissed Caleb goodnight and hugged the guys. We made plans to meet up at my dorm tomorrow night after the guys were off and Caleb did a few errands for his mother.

I wasn't drunk so I hurried and got us back. When we pulled in, she groaned. "I don't wanna have to lug those bags up to your room.." I nodded. "Me neither." I smiled and poked her arm. "Wanna see something interesting?" Sarah gave me a weird look. "Like what?" I giggled. "Brace yourself." She raised her eyebrow and motioned for me to continue. I felt my eyes flash and she gasped. "Your eyes!!" I laughed and looked in my rear view mirror, pitch black. "This is the power you don't want to know about." Her brown eyes were wide and she touched my face with her finger. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head. "Not now, but it did at first." Sarah gulped and wrinkled her nose. "You look so deadly." I burst out laughing and willed them back to normal hazel.

We got out and I didn't bother opening the trunk. "Mats..." She asked and I motioned for her to catch up with me. "They are in my dorm." Sarah grinned. "Really?" I nodded like it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah." She laughed and when we did walk in my dorm, her bags were neatly on the bed. "Wow, thats definitely nifty." I kicked out of my shoes and sat on a beanie bag. "Yeah, but I can't do that all the time." Sarah sat down and put her bags in the floor. "Why not?" This was going to be a long conversation. "Kick back and relax cause I have a lot to talk to you about..." For an hour I explained our powers, ascending and the cause and effect of using regularly. She sat quiet and listened. "So, if you use a lot, it ages your body?" I nodded and was glad it sunk in. "Yeah, but I'm careful....so is the guys. Plus, Chase can't use anymore."

She sighed and looked worried, inner confliction betraying her. I still didn't mention the fact I knew she wasn't my biological aunt. I would though, I made my mind up three days ago I would tell her while she was down here. Hopefully, she could help me figure out why half my family names aren't showing up on my family tree. She yawned and laid back on my big bed. "I'm tired!" I nodded, yawning too. "Lets crash...busy day tomorrow!" She grinned. "I love it..." Her eyes were slowly shutting and I turned my lights off. I laid on my side of the bed and fell almost immediately asleep.

I woke up to someone poking my cheeks, stifling a laugh. I groaned and tried to push them away, but it did no good. "Come on Sweets!!!" I recognized that cheery voice. "Reid....fuzzy wuzzy..." He laughed hard. "Oh no, your not going to get me with that!" Suddenly all his weight plopped on top of me and my eyes hot wide open. "REID!" I laughed as he tickled me. "Come on!!" He said playfully. He looked as if he'd just woke up himself. His blond hair was all messed up and he was still in his boxers and wife beater. "Okay! I'm up!" He let out a victorious laugh and pinched my cheeks. Oh. Hell. No. Nobody pinches my cheeks. I felt my eyes flash and he yelped. I sighed with contentment. "SWEETS!!" I giggled and looked at my handy work...he was in a dress.

I sat up and looked like I was thinking as he fought his way out of it. "Damn it!" He growled and I laughed harder. "Pink suits you Reid." It was a tight short pink sequin cocktail dress...dreadful and tacky. His blue eyes turned jet black and he smirked. "Paybacks are hell!" I rolled my eyes and felt mine go black again. "Bring it on Princess." He growled and lunged for me. I let him tackle me to the bed again, forgetting about Sarah snoozing away next to me. I was laughing so hard tears where coming out of my eyes. I felt him use...then I felt very weird. I stopped laughing and looked down. I was in the tiniest scrapes of a bathing suit I'd ever seen. "OH MY GOD!!" I screamed and this seemed to wake Sarah up. She rolled over and looked up to see me in my bikini....holding Reid in a choke hold....with him in a pink dress...all black eyed. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look...then burst out laughing.

Reid and I stopped and I grabbed a pair of sweats to cover my nearly naked body. I pulled teeshirt on over my top and Reid smiled at Sarah. "Morning dear." She yawned and stretched, "You kids..." He was still in his dress and looked at her, batting his eyes. "don't I look sexy in this?" Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I just want to jump your bones now!" Her words dripped with sarcasm. Reid chuckled but got serious. "Can one of you help me out of this?" I nodded and unzipped the back, letting the dress rest around his waist....he was naked underneath. "Here man." I handed him a pair of Caleb's sweat pants and he slid them up before he pushed the dress down to his feet. "Thanks Sweets."

I nodded and yawned. "I need coffee." Sarah agreed. "Dido." We all got shoes on and headed downstairs, to the little student cafe'. We got coffee and morning rolls. We took them back up to my dorm and sat down. "Mm, Java!!" Sarah moaned and sipped her black coffee. I agreed and Reid sighed. We were quiet as I stood and got my clothes ready for today and Sarah did the same. "So, we're all just going to hang out here tonight?" I nodded as I rummaged around for a pair of socks. "Yup, tomorrow might we're going to go to Caleb's..." My throat got tight and that familiar sense of fear settled in my stomach. Reid didn't miss it, but he didn't say anything. "Well, ladies...I hate to say it, but I'm gonna go hit the showers and I'll be back later...I might play a game or two.."

I smiled and hugged him. "Alright Reid." He kissed my forehead and whispered quickly. "You'll be fine." I smiled and he hugged Sarah before he left and shut my door behind him. I giggled and looked at her. "Did you see that dress?" I bent over laughing and she nodded, wide smile. "Yall are crazy." Sarah held up a pair of jeans and a old graphic tee. "This work?" I held up two thumbs. "Perfect." She smiled and grabbed her own robe she'd brought with her. "I came prepared! I shall return!" She giggled and left for the showers. I rolled my eyes, laughing. I picked my cell up and txt's Caleb. **Hey handsome. Whatcha doing?** I pressed 'send' and waited on my bed. After a minuet he replied. **Hey baby...I'm picking up G-Man's meds...you?** I chuckled at the nick name for Gorman.

I punched in my reply. **Waiting for Sar to come back from the showers...I'm going to tell her when she comes back.** 'Send'. I was nervous about telling her, and at the same time, finding out how she came into my life. Two minuets passed and my phone vibrated...he was calling me. "Hey." I heard his engine purring. "Hey you."I smiled and stood, looking out my window. It was a nice day. "I know your nervous huh?" I giggled, he knew me too well. "Yes, I mean...wouldn't you be nervous?" Caleb laughed. "Oh yeah, before you saw us in the alley...I was planning on telling yo and I nearly felt sick when I thought about it...so I know what you mean." I nodded and chewed my lower lip.

"Well I'm telling her, its final!" I said enthusiastically. "Telling who what Mats?" I heard from behind me, Sarah was back. "Oh, babe...she's back...I'll talk to you later." He made a 'mmhm' sound and he told me he loved me. "I love you too." We hung up. I was slightly red and I turned to face Sarah. "Well, I got to talk to you about something serious." I watched her push her wet hair back and run her towel through it. "Okay sweetie, what is it?" I swallowed, I was about to lower the bomb. "Well..." I was feeling sick...Her brown eyes looked at me and she got worried. "Matilda are you okay?" I nodded and sat down beside her on my bed. "Yeah..." Sarah's eyes narrowed and she studied me. "OH MY GOD! Your not pregnant are you?" I was shocked. "NO!!! Hell no!" She sighed and grabbed her chest, "Thank god!" I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"No, its...more important. You know I turn 18 tomorrow...and..." I was stuttering, so I decided to just come out with it. "I know your not my biological aunt." I said bluntly. I closed my eyes and waited for a onslaught of questions like the last time I drove Sarah to the airport and she'd talk me she'd heard 'our conversation' about Chase and our powers. But also like last times, she was silent and didn't bother asking. I opened my eyes and looked at her, her head was hung and she was tearing up. I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Whats wrong?" Sarah looked back up to me and nodded. "It's true. I'm not. I'm sorry Mats.." She broke down and I hugged her. I felt horrible. "It don't matter to me Sarah! You have been the best Aunt I could have ever asked for." I was being honest. She was like my sister too. She sniffled after a few minuets and loosened her grip.

"How did you find out?" I grinned and kept my grip on her hand. "Caleb's dad knew Mom and Dad...I asked him about you and he said Mom didn't have a sister...plus I have seen my family tree and records....No Sarah Marie.." She nodded. "I guess you want to know how I came into the picture huh?" I giggled and nudged her. "It would be nice." Sarah wiped her face off with her robe sleeve and began talking. "I knew your mother from the hospital. She was one of my nurses when I was in a bad car wreck...I told you about the wreak..." She paused. "Something about her drew me in. I had never had a mom and she just had that effect on me. We started meeting up for lunches and she'd invite me over for dinner. I helped her with some legal stuff too, I'd file her taxes and things..." Another pause. "You never met me cause you were at school...but when you were 13 and you went into Mount View, your father was terribly sick. She came to me one day and asked me a huge favor. She asked me that if anything happened to her, if I would take over on your care till you were 18." She smiled at me and touched my face.

"Lillian loved you very much, so did Joe." She was getting emotional again, but fought it down. I listened, my heart thumping. "I cared very much for them so I agreed. They told me to pose as her sister. I thought it was ridiculous, but they told me it was necessary and vital. So I agreed. When Jo died, Lilly was heart broke....she died 2 yrs after him." I nodded. "I was 15." She smiled. "Yup, I already had the legal documentation and the wills of both. All you had to do was move in. I was scared that you wouldn't like me...but you know how that went!" He laughed and I grinned. I had liked her immediately. I remember thinking, 'she's so cool!'. I laughed at the memory. Sarah sighed and pointed to her suitcase. "Your father, he gave me something to give to you on your 18th birthday...he told me to make sure it was on your birthday."

I smiled. "He did?" She nodded. "Yes. He said it was for your eyes only." She swallowed. "I have wanted to look in hundreds of times, but his face always pops into my mind...he looked serious as a heart attack." I nodded. I wondered what was in the box...I felt anxious. She sighed and grabbed her jeans and put them on. We were quiet for a moment, while she finished getting dressed. "How come your not angry with me?" She finally asked. I shrugged. "I have realized that those you love are more important than secrets..." Sarah smiled and hugged me. "I love you Matilda." I squeezed her. "I love you too. You really are the best Aunt ever." She laughed then yelped. "WAIT!! Do the guys know?" I slyly grinned and she groaned. "So everyone knew about it...except me.." I nodded and she sighed again. "Damn, can't get jack shit past you kids."

**Please R&R!!**

**YAY!! We know who Sarah is now! Hope that makes ya happy JoyMichelle and SuperDani!!! hehe.**

**Love always, **

**Illy.**


	6. A Box

Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant. Just my OC's.

Chapter 6

**A Box**

Beep. Beep. Beeeep. I opened my eyes. "Damn I hate early mornings." I grumbled and Sarah groaned a response. "Me and you both..." I blinked a few times stood up. Stetching felt so good. I groggily went to the bathroom and came out, seeing Sarah sit up and grin at me. "Happy Birthday Matilda!" Realization struck me and my heart began beating painfully hard. "Oh, yeah..." I smiled and sat down beside her with a plop. She sighed and grabbed her purse, pulling out a small box. "I got this for you." I grinned and hugged her. "Thanks Sarah!" I giggled and opened the box, it was a round locket with an engraving on the front. It was a pentagram. It humored me as I laughed lightly. I opened it and there was a small picture of me and her on one side, and another picture of me and my parents on the other. My throat got tight as tears formed in my eyes.

"Its the best gift..." I choked out and she draped her arm around m shoulders. "I love ya girlie." I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I love ya too Aunt Sarah." She sighed and rubbed her face after a moment. "I feel so old for some reason....your all grown up!" She wiped tears from her own eyes before standing and stretching too. "I guess the guys will be coming over soon huh?" I shrugged and yawned, shaking off the last bit of sleep. "More than likely..." I walked over to my closet and began picking clothes out, reflecting on the previous day. They had taken me to that nice place in Salem, then to a movie. We had gotten all dressed up and at the end of the night, went our seperate ways. It had been nice. I pulled out a clean pair of blue jean shorts that came down to mid-thigh and a plain white tee shirt. I also got my under wear and a nice white bra and laid it out on my bed.

"I don't want to go home..." Sarah pouted. I took this opportunity to try and convience her to move down here. "You could always get a transfer..." I mentioned casually. She snorted, then got serious. "Thats actually not a bad idea, Caleb and Evelyn told me they'd help me get a job around here..." I lit up and nodded. "See? It's not a bad idea!" Her brown eyes glistened and she nodded. "I'll put in for a transfer, or my two weeks notice.." I yelped and jumped up and down, before hugging her tightly. OH MY GOD!!! This was awesome! "Thats so awesome Sarah!" She giggled and started putting her things into her suitcase, only after getting fresh clothes to change into. "I'm sick of being treated like shit there, plus I'd love being closer to you!" This was definitely making my day, and taking my mind of the queasy feeling of what would happen tonight.

A half hour later, Reid and Tyler burst through my door with a cupcake that had a single candle in it burning. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They grinned and sang happy birthday to me. I blushed and grinned widely. "Oh, I love you guys!!!" I giggled and hugged them both. I blew my candle out and licked the icing off the candle before I took a bite of the sweet treat. "And these are for you!" Tyler piped up and handed me two large birthday bags, over flowing with the decorative paper. I grinned and thanked him. One was from him, other was from Reid. I opened Tyler's first. It was a pair of diamond ear rings and a gorgeous matching necklace. I gasped when I saw them and gently laid them down, to pull out the card and a framed picture of me and him goofing off. I was holding him up brodal style, smiling like an idiot while he was trying to look like a baby.

"Oh my god Baby Boy, this is hillarious!" I laughed along with them and handed Sarah the picture. She nodded and agreed. "Oh yeah...." I hugged Tyler again and sae the framed picture on my desk. Reid sat down next to me and looked excited. "Me next!" I giggled and opened his, before smirking widely. I pulled out a pair of leather fingerless gloves. They were made for a woman, but just as bad ass as Reid's. I grinned and tried them on, snug and perfect. "These are amazing!" He chuckled and motioned for me to continue. I pulled out a matching leather jacket that had the name 'Sweets' stitched across the shoulders in white writing. I squilled and hugged him. "Oh my god Reid!!" He laughed and hugged me tightly. "Glad you love em, oh there's a picture from me too in there." I made an 'o' with my mouth and pulled out his card and a framed picture from him. It was a big bigger than Tyler's but it nearly made me tear up.

It was me and him, un aware of a picture being taken. We were sitting on a set of steps, looked like at school. I smiled as my hazel eyes scanned it over. His head was leaning on my shoulder grinning and I was smiling, our arms intertwined. "Who took this?" I choked out....remembering that conversation. We had been talking about me being elected swim captain. "I did." Tyler grinned. "I secretly take pistures sometimes, without you even beign aware!" I giggled and kissed Reid's cheek. "I love it, thank you guys!" Reid and Tyler smiled and Sarah looked very happy. "This was wonderful you guys." She said happily and announced she was off to the showers. After she was gone, I got serious and told them about mine and Sarah's conversationt he night before.

"Wow, seems like everything is great then." Tyler said. I sighed and fingered the gloves. "I don't know about great Ty.." I let the fear shine through my eyes. "Im terrified." Both guys went to comfort me before my cell phone rang. I answered it. "Hello." "Happy birthday baby!" It was Caleb, I smiled. "Thank you Caleb." I tried to sound happy. "i'm on my way, I take it Reid and Tyler have already surprised you?" I giggled and smiled. "Oh yeah, they sure know how to make a girl feel loved." He chuckled and he sounded sneaky. "Well, Pogue and Chase took the day off and are following me. We'll be there in 10." I grinned wider and we said our usual 'I love you's' and hung up. I fell limp backwards onto my bed. "Today I have a feeling will be...." "Fucking awesome?" Reid finished for me. "You know it!" I said positively, as my eyes drifted to Sarah's suitcase, when my stomach clinched.

I wondered what that box would hold she was going to give me. I had a gut feeling it just might answer some questions about them and me. I took another deep breath and smiled at Sarah as she came back in and was quickly followed by Caleb and the other two Son's. I was showered with more gifts and pictures. "We decided that we'd all give you a framed picture of a special moment with each of us." Pogue said sweetly as I stared at his. It was shortly after we'd met. We were at Nicky's and I was dancing with him, grinning ear to ear. I set all four pictures on my desk and looked to Caleb, he was just smiling and looked slightly guilty. "Mine is for later Mati..." His voice trailed off and I grinned. "Okay." We all decided to go for lunch before Sarah had to go to the airport. Once we were all done and seeing Sarah off, she stopped and pulled the box out.

Her brown eyes looked serious and her blond kinky hair was whipping around in the summer breeze. She finally smiled and handed the weirdly locked wooden box to me. "I love you Matilda, I'll call you as soon as I touch down. Call me if anything happens okay?" I nodded and kissed her cheek and hugged her closer. "I'm scared." I breathed out and she sighed. "Don't be. Whatever is in that box doesn't decide who you are." I wiped tears away and watched her leave. After she was out of sight, I cleared my throat. I knew I had to open this box alone. A dark cloud felt like it was looming over me. "Hey guys..." I let out quietly. "Yeah Sweets?" Reid said, catching onto my serious tone. "I have to go and open this box okay? I mean...alone." I swallowed and they all looked kind of surprised. Caleb smiled, understanding me as always. "Okay baby. Call us when your ready to meet us at the Colony house tonight okay?" I nodded and hugged him. "See yall later." I smiled and got into the Judge.

My hazel eyes saw the clock. 4:56. I had almost 3 hours to go. I gulped and backed out, taking off towards the dorms...


	7. Felix

Chapter 7.

**Felix**

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the closed box infront of me. It wasn't very big....big ebough to hold records I thought. I touched the etched top. It had some weird design...celtic knotts and such. I let out a deep breath and looked for a latch. There was none. Just a gold plating around the box, seemingly sealing it shut permanently. I couldn't help but grin. Guess Dad had to use to open and shut it. I felt my eyes flash and it opened. I swallowed hard and flipped the lid up. My eyes darted over the contents. Papers and more papers. Gently, I picked up the first couple sheets, scanning over them. It was old banking records and the deed to a Florida estate I had no knoledge of. I grinned and sat them down in a pile next to me. I pulled a few more out and noticed there was a small leather bound diary. I just stared at it. It was as if the object might lash out and bite me like a snake.

My jaw clenched and I grabbed it, untieing the leather straps that bound it together. When I pulled the leather bound cover back....the large bold black old English letters startled me. _These My Sins. _I cautiously turned the page and was shocked. There was dates and entries from centuries ago....from the early Covenant days. My eyes became greedy as I read first accounts from Giles Corey, down to his son...Hubert....then his son....and so forth. 2/3's of the book in, finally came my father's entries. There was some papers, folded in half.... My brows furrowed and I opened them. The top one didn't surprise me. It was my birth certificate. I stared at the dates and smiled. Then I set it down, and my world shook. There was another birth certficate. Same date....same birth parents...same doctor and hospital...Felix Ryan Corey. Nine pounds and 4 ounces. Born two minuets before me.

I adverted my gaze back to my birth certificate. I was totally confused. I had a twin brother? I swallowed hard as I laid the paper down and looked at the third one. It was a death certificate for Felix Ryan Corey. He had died hours after our birth due to complications. I felt tears sting my eyes. They never once mentioned me having a brother! So many emotions were flooding through me. Almost on impluse, I began reading the journal entry.

_Today, Lillian gave birth to our children...unfortunately...my son died. I can't say I'm truly overwhelmed with grief....but relief. I know as a father and a man, it is a heartless thing to say...but he shall never know the burden of our blood._

I stopped reading for a moment to wipe my eyes, fury running hot through my body.

_God bless my beautiful daughter, Matilda. She will never have to know the pain and struggles of our heritage and the curse that is upon our own. She will be able to grow up normally, do normal things, not having to worry about hiding dark secrets and who she really is. I have never been able to live without judgement and rumors spreading like wildfire. I just pray that wherever my son may be now, he understands my lack of grief. -Joesph Corey_

My hands felt numb as I shut the book. I was shaking. I found myself putting all the documents back into the box and closing it back up the way I found it. I checked the clock. One hour to go. I sighed heavily, not really being able to soak up all this information. I felt woozey as I stood and grabbed my car keys and wallet. I slipped into my old cowboy boots I hadn't worn in a while and looked at myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes shown back at me. I was in my white tee, jean shorts and my boots. My dark brown hair on my shoulders and my glasses slightly crooked. I ground my teeth. What would Felix have looked like? Would he have been taller? Would we have the same eyes? I was bitter. He would have had these powers naturally. No one would have had died to give them to him. My fists were white knuckled at my sides. Tears slid down my cheeks and I left.

It was starting to get cloudy outside, the sky was getting dark and the clouds thick. The low hum in the air was unavoidable. I briskly got into my car and started the engine up. I shifted into reverse and then into first as I peeled out. Hundreds of thoughts were racing through my mind as I got faster. Why wasn't his name listed in BOD? These thoughts continued until I pulled into the dirveway and shut the car off. I walked in nonchalantly and smiled as Gorman smiled widely at me. "Hello Matilda, happy birthday dear!" I nodded and hugged him, accepting a card and joining the guys downstairs. They we're talking calmly, then their faces fell once they saw mine. I just sighed and raised my hands. "Later okay?" One by one they all nodded and I hugged Caleb. "You okay baby?" His voice asked soothingly. I shivered and nodded, looking up into his brown eyes. "I will be...I just want to get this over with...if theres anything to get over.." I took my place and felt all their eyes on me.

The charge in the air was thick. Same as it had been with Tyler. Reid checked his watch. "Fifteen more minuets." I met his blue eyes with mine, nodding. Chase was visibly shakey. I smiled and reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Its okay." He smiled and nodded. I felt his tension wash over me, before I blocked it out. "Ten." My heart was speeding up, I heard the thunder crack outside....shaking the ground slightly. I gulped and found Caleb's eyes. He wasn't trying to be cheerful now, he was genuinly scared...we all were. My breath was quickening up. Something was shifting. The air pressure was raising. My stomach felt queasy. I knew something was going to happen. Quickly I looked at Caleb. "Anything happens to me, let it be." It was all I could think. "Five." I heard Reid's voice shake slightly. Once more I looked over them, all handsome and healthy men.

My eyes drifted closed as another crack shook the house. I concintrated on my breathing...my heart beating rapidly in my chest. _Beep_. My eyes shot open and I braced myself. Their eyes shifted to black and I felt mine do the same on their own. Suddenly the air I was breathing felt like it turned into fire. I wanted to scream but I was silenced. My eyes looked around the room and there was a rising fog engulphing the room. "MATILDA!" I heard someone scream, but I ignored it and kept focus on the fog. Another crack of thunder and the bright light came through the ceiling. It hit me in the center of my chest and my body became a mass of pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I stared upwards. As this strange energy surged through me, a face began forming infront of mine. It was a man's. Soon it was a whole man. His eyes black like mine, but they looked angry. I tried to choke out a sob, but my throat was closed tightly.

The man roughly grabbed my face and screamed....forcing alien images through my head. A bright white room....babies crying....a woman screaming....there was blood...I was twitching violently. Then the memories of Chase's past flashed before my eyes. His pain and anger. All his sins. I was staring back into the ghost that had me hostage. His eyes flashed to normal, dark hazel eyes that matched my own. Felix. The word echoed through my soul and he nodded, before taking his hand and plunging it into my chest, grabbing my heart. I sucked in a violent breath. Pain was all I knew. Severe pain and anger. "You forgave....but forgot too.." The words choked out of his lips and he screamed again. The bright light that consumed me turned red and something snapped. I felt a rush of energy kick all the guys back and then he let me go, falling to my knees.

I don't know how long I stayed there. I couldn't move. My chest was burning and my lungs felt like they were opening and closing. I blinked a few times and finally was able to take a comfortable breath. I lifted my head to look up. All the guys were backed closely against the far wall, staring at me as if I was an alien. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at myself. My clothes and skin was smoking, the ground charred black. All the sudden I felt ill, like the weight of the world was put on my shoulders. I was weezing, I grabbed my chest and winced. Slowly, I lifted my shirt up and looked. Right where his fist had plunged into me....was a large round burn. It was bleeding and I felt woozy. I let my eyes drift up and saw Caleb finally scrambling to his feet, running to me. "Baby?" I drowsily looked up at him, trying to smile. "Mati....your eyes.." His now brown eyes searched mine. "Huh?" I managed to whisper, as the scenery started fading out. "They are...white.." I wanted to ask, but I passed out right there.


End file.
